David Henrie and Zac Efron Stories
by Lucas121
Summary: Stories of David Henrie and Zac Efron!


**Adventures of David Henrie and Me **

I had won a contest and now I got to have David Henrie at my house for a whole day. So the bell rang and there he was, David Henrie. He was so much hotter in real life. He was wearing a really low V-neck t-shirt and a skin tight jean.

"Are you Lucas?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said, and showed him to the living room. He told me I had a nice house and asked me to give him a tour. He went around the house. We stopped in my bed room and he started looking around. I just sat on my bed and watched him.

"Hey Lucas, are you gay?" He asked. "I'm guessing so the way you're looking at me."

"um...yes..."

"Its okay, cuz' I'm gay too!"

"oh my god, really?"

Before I could say anything else he started kissing me. I thought I was going to die. He slowly started to lift my shirt, once he did he started licking my nipple. I was getting really hard. So I also pulled his shirt off, he had the hottest ab muscles. He let go and I started licking his whole body, going down inch by inch. I finally reached his waist line.

David let out a moan. I started undoing his belt, and pulled his pants and boxers off. He had the hottest penis in the world, it was 9 inches. I then licked his whole dick and sucked it. As I went up and down he kept moaning.

"I'm gonna cum," he told me. I pulled my self off his cock and he started bursting out. After, he pulled my pants off and started sucking me, it was the best sensation ever, being sucked by David Henrie! After a while I was ready to cum and told him, he got off and I became a fountain. This was was so hot and it was just beginning!

~THE NEXT DAY~

Yesterday was the best day of my life! I had gotten to have sex with David Henrie! He had told me before he left yesterday to meet him in an address he gave me. So I got out of bed, took a shower and left. By the time I got there it was 10:00.

I was looking at a five star hotel, so I took the elevator to the 23rd floor. I was lost for a second then I found the suite 23D. I knocked.

"Come in,"David answered from behind the door. I walked in and David wasn't alone, there was Joe Jonas there as well. I couldn't believe I was meeting Joe Jonas as well. He was the second hottest Disney star after David Henrie.

"So this is the guy you told me about? Not bad," Joe said. As I walked over to the couch I saw that Joe was getting a huge bulge in his skinny jeans. Then Joe started pulling all his clothes off and come over to me, he put his cock in my face and ordered me to suck it! Meanwhile David Henrie took of his clothes as well and put his dick inside Joe's asshole, and started fucking him.

After I sucked Joe for a while I took of my clothes and asked Joe to insert his dick in my asshole. He agreed and all three of us were frantically having anal sex. We all cummed then we decided we would have some fun.

David transported us into a cruise ship called the S.S. Tipton. There, there were two twin with the names Zack and Cody as said by the girl next to them, they were about to go into the Bermuda Triangle. At the moment they wished they weren't brothers so David decided to fulfill the wish. So we decided to sign ourselves in. Ours was oddly enough next to Zack's cabin.

The next morning Cody came into the ship. He'd turned into this bad boy after the wish. So on the sky deck Zack and Cody met eachother again, they talked but I couldn't hear anything. Then they left, I followed them. They went into Zack's room. I informed Joe and David and David decided to cast a spell on the wall to make it see through only on theiy side.

They started kissing. Zack pulled Cody's clothes off and kissed sucked on his nipples. He then licked Cody's whole body. Cody then pulled all of Zack's and the remaining clothes he had and gave him a blowjob. Zack was sweating as he was close to have an orgasm.

"Stop!" he said. "Not yet." So Cody turned Zack around and put his dick inside of him he started going back and forth slowly at first, then faster and faster. We were all masturbating and when we finished we decided to join them!

**Zac Efron Stories**

It was a hot day in California and David Henrie had just woken up. Once he was up he got really bored and decided to call his friend Joe Jonas.

"Hey David," say Joe on the phone.

"Hey Joe, got any plans today," replied David.

"Plans with you," he said in a seductive way, "I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

By the time Joe got there David got undresses and wrapped a towel around him, and sat on his couch. Once the door bell rang David rushed to the door and opened it. There was Joe in just his boxers, which gave David a boner. Joe could clearly see David's penis sticking out of his towel, which got him horny. David asked Joe to come in and took him straight to his bedroom. Once they got there Joe immediately tore of David's towel and begun to suck his dick.

All that came to David's mouth was, "ugh, ugh, ugh."

After a few minutes they heard the door bell ring.

"Oh fuck, who could that be?" asked David. He took a peek out of his window and saw it was Zac Efron. So he told Joe. They both went down to the door naked. They pulled Zac efron in as fast as possible, went to David's room and begun pulling his clothes off. He was wearing a silky basketball uniform so it very easy to pull it off. Joe put his cock in Zac's mouth and David started sucking Zac's penis.

After a half an hour Zac told Joe to bend over and Zac inserted his 8 inch into Joe's asshole. Then David did the same with Zac's and they all fucked like that for another half an hour, where they were interrupted by Nick Jonas who decided he was going to pretend he hadn't seen anything. He got what he wanted, the house key from Joe, and left.

Then David wanted to make things more interesting and told them they should fuck in the wood. It was Zac dream to do that and Joe just wanted to fuck some more so they agreed!

So, for the rest of they had sex. The next day they all woke up in the woods, naked. They realized what time it was and they all rushed home. When Zac got home he found something totally unexpected, Justin and Jake were fucking in his bed.

"What the fuck?" Zac said in surprise.

"Oh...umm...umm, well! we're sorry!" they said nervously. "We'll go home! We just came here cuz our house was filled with paparazzi and we heard you were out."

"Whow, Whow I never said I didn't like it, let me join in!"

"Come on then!" So Zac went to the bed and started sucking Justin's penis. He kept sucking until Jake finally had to cum. He cummed all over Zac's face. Then Zac inserted his dick inside of Justin's hole and started fucking him.

Justin was stroking his dick while Jake was furiously kissing Justin. They fucked for hours and then finally finished and Justin and Jake went back to their houses.

**Jail time**

Zac Efron and I were bring arrested just because he show a little "public affection." So we got to the police station and they put us in a room together, big mistake on their part. Once the police, Zac took off his clothes and started kissing me. I also took off my clothes while he was kissing me. He then went directly to my penis and sucked on it. it was heaven. I was about to cum when a police came in. But it was an only police, it was Joe Jonas wearing a fake mustache.

He told us both to face the wall, which we did. Unexpectedly he slaped us on the butt with his stick, which felt good. then I heard a zipper open, and a second later there was a dick on my ass. Joe slid it back and forth, and then he left to do the same to Zac. Zac was moaning like crazy, so I went behind Joe and licked his whole back ending at his butt. I slaped his butt until it got red and then jabbed my own cock into it. I was at the peek, and then finally I cummed in Joe's ass, and Joe cummed in Zac's ass.

I then laid Zac down on the bed and then put my self on his penis and went up and down. Joe came on top of me and put himself on my penis and we all went at it like crazy. it was the most fun orgasm we all had. We heard a noise coming near us so we all put on our clothes and pretended we were all behaving normally.


End file.
